Stolen Moments
by Kolibri Halliwell
Summary: Two lovers meet in the Forbidden Forest for a painful and stolen moment.


Title: Stolen Moments  
  
Author: Kolibri Halliwell  
  
E-mail: kolibrihalliwell@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Two lovers meet in the Forbidden Forest for a painful and stolen moment.  
  
Music that helped me write: No Angels with "I'm Still In Love With You".  
  
Dedicated to: As always, to the Love of my Life, Doc Holliday. This story is about us and you know that.  
  
Disclaimer: These Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling as well as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
  
  
She strolled out of the castle and into the cool night air. She stepped down the stairs slowly, carefully hiding her face with her black cloak. She looked around for any signs of trouble.  
  
But there was nothing. Nothing except the enchating and mysterious sounds of the Night.  
  
She walked out into the School Grounds, towards the Forbidden Forest and she started to walk faster. Now when she was sure that there wasn't anyone watching them, she allowed herself to increase her speed.  
  
Knowing that he was waiting for her.  
  
The Forbidden Forest came closer and soon she reached the first trees. She looked around eagerly and there, in the shadows of a tree, there he was.  
  
"Oh finally," he let out a sigh of relief as she jumped into his arms. He held her tightly and breathed her in. She was the air he breathed, he couldn't live without her.  
  
"I came as fast as I could," she whispered and kissed him with an almost desperate passion. They slid their arms around each other in a never-ending hug.  
  
He kissed her sweet, soft lips and closed her eyes. "I know you did," he kissed her eyelids, the corners of her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, caressing her lovingly, finally reaching her lips and kissing her longingly. After a couple of minutes she sighed softly and his grip around her loosened a bit. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you," she whispered softly and lay in his arms. She didn't want to be anywhere else.  
  
He stroked her hair softly and looked away in distance.  
  
"I love you too," he kissed her hair. "I love you so much."  
  
She felt a tear of happiness run down her cheek and she hugged him tighter.  
  
"I can't live without you," she whispered and kissed his neck, going upwards towards his lips.  
  
His heart ached. "You're my everything," he said in a broken voice and kissed her lips suddenly with loving passion. She was now melting in his arms.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she whispered with a hint of desperation in her voice as she answered on his kisses just as passionately as he, completely devoted to him now.  
  
"I don't know, God I don't know," he exclaimed and hugged her as if he never wanted to let her go. "But I can't let you go. I won't."  
  
"Please don't let me go," she whispered and kissed him. "I will die without you."  
  
"Oh Hermione," he whispered and looked in her eyes, for a moment thinking that he was looking at heaven. She was his everything, she was absolutely intoxicating. She was who he lived for, he wouldn't make it without her now, not anymore. Not now when he knew how she felt.  
  
The minutes passed, flying away as if they had wings.  
  
"I have to go now," he said softly as his hand stroked her hair and he kissed her lips softly.  
  
She sighed softly and looked at him while she was biting her lip to surpress her tears.  
  
"Do you have to?"  
  
He nodded slowly and his heart ached as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Soon they are going to wake up and they can't find my bed empty. Or yours, for that matter."  
  
She sighed again. "You're right," she finally said and pulled away from him, gathering all her mental strength to say goodbye to the Love of her life.  
  
He caressed her cheek softly. He knew how she felt and he didn't want to make it any harder, but he had to say it.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and looked into her eyes.  
  
The love she saw in his eyes blew her away and she couldn't surpress her tears anymore. She took a trembling breath and felt the tears run down her cheeks to her neck.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard?" she whispered desperately and hugged him again.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered and hugged her, wiping away the coming tears from her eyes. "God, I don't know. But please don't cry. It's killing me," he said and started to kiss them away with his lips.  
  
She took another breath and tried to calm herself down, but it was almost impossible because his lips were all over her again, making her catch her breath.  
  
"Look," she whispered as she kissed him. "I know you have to go. But please stay, just five minutes. Just another five minutes, Draco."  
  
He nodded weakly. He knew that he couldn't do it any other way himself, he didn't have the strength to leave her now. But he also knew that in five minutes it would be just as hard, if not even harder, to leave her.  
  
He hugged her close to him. She was his life. His everything.  
  
He pulled away far enough to see her face.  
  
"Anything to have a stolen moment with you," he whispered softly as his thumb continued to wipe away her tears. She smiled weakly. And then he kissed her lips again. 


End file.
